What his eyes finally see
by Know that I loved you
Summary: While Cross is oblivious, Lin can clearly see that he has slowly fallen for their Team Leader Elma. Deciding to take action, Lin pushes Cross to journey through his feelings. Set as the original story progresses. End-game spoilers. (Complete)
1. What a blind truth

Hi there and welcome to this story. I hope you enjoy it! I am sure I am not the only one that was left with more than one question at the end of Xenoblade X. As you can imagine, I was hoping for a bit more romance between Elma and Cross in the game and volià, this fan fiction was born.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the setting. The only things I own are the ideas presented and the cover image of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: What a blind truth**

-Or how Lin figured out Cross's heart before he even knew-

* * *

The team watched as Dorothy and Shingo held hands and laughed. Elma had a stoic face, as always; Lao smiled lightly with a nostalgic expression and Tatsu was busy doing the 'Love always wins' victory dance. However, Lin noticed Cross's expression: a mix of jealousy and curiosity.

-Mmm, isn't that expression familiar? - murmured Lin softly as she recalled Shingo's earlier expression when Dorothy was talking to another man.

Being a teen and knowing her nosy personality, Lin _just had_ to tease Cross about this. She was dying to know who his special someone was. She obviously discarded herself: Cross was a father figure for her, the big brother she never had, just as she told him a few weeks ago.

-So Cross, what does love feel like?- asked Lin with an innocent smile. Knowing Lin too well, Cross was very careful with his answer as he imagined that there was more to the question that Lin lent on.

-Good question. I wish I could remember- answered Cross as he lifted his shoulders.

Lao and Elma heard the conversation. While Lao couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly, a shadow of sadness crossed Elma's face. However, before anyone could notice, Elma was back to her usual stoic face.

-Butterflies in the stomach, awareness of the other's person every moves, sleepless nights… There are a lot of definitions of what love feels like. - Lao explained as he remembered his wife. –However, my advice is that you shouldn't listen to any of that crap. Everyone feels love differently. You just have to see Gwin.

-I'm not sure how Gwin is an example of love- interjected a slightly confused Elma. Human interactions were not her speciality.

-How haven't you noticed?! Gwin is head over heels for Irina- explained Lin.

-Tatsu will do love victory dance for Gwin and Irina then.

Tatsu started dancing in middle of the street while randomly shouting 'love always wins' and 'Gwin and Irina'. After a few minutes of this, Elma decided to cut out Tatsu's nonsense.

-I don't think that is appropriate nor needed Tatsu. We shouldn't pry in other people's life. Let's go. I think Commander Vandham has a new mission for us – Elma intervened as thoughtful as always.

-Ouch harsh!- Lin commented under her breath. She did not miss the far away expression that Elma had for a few seconds.

Everyone nodded. After all, Elma was right. However, Lin was still curious about Cross and she promised to herself that she would find out.

* * *

A few days later, Team Elma and Commander Vandham were having lunch at the Barracks after a morning of hard work. Everyone had forgotten about Shingo's love quest as there was so much work to do except one teenager. Lin decided that it was a good time to try again to figure out Cross's love life. She knew that 'curiosity killed the cat' but she couldn't help it.

-Cross tell me, - Lin said with a serious tone just to change to her innocent smile.- Who is your special someone?

-Pardon me, my what?-Cross almost spilled the piece of pot pie that he was chewing.

-You know, the person you love?- pushed Lin, grinning inwardly.

-I have no one- answered Cross uncomfortably. What was up with Lin and weird love questions?

-Such disappointment. And here I though you had a crush on someone. Is it Jo from the Sunshine cafe? Wait no! I bet it's Hope, the girl in front of the cathedral. Maybe a Ma-non? –continued Lin, excited at the possibilities.

Elma and Commander Vandham, who were also eating at the table, just ignored the conversation that was going on. They were discussing the next assignment of the team. Tatsu was busy eating his part of the pot pie, still angry at the joke that Lin had made before about Tatsu being food.

-Okay then. If you had a crush on someone, how would that person be?-continued Lin. She was determined to find out.

-Let me think-paused Cross as he finished his last piece of pot pie.- If I had a crush, I think she would be a strong and determined person. Something about that person would catch my interest.

-Strong and determined?-Lin smugly smiled. –You mean, like Elma?

Cross once again was surprised. How did Lin get to such quick conclusions, he would never know. Still, he didn't have a crush on Elma he just had a deep admiration for his leader.

-Yeah I guess. I mean, if I had a crush on Elma- Cross added.

-Oh I see- Lin grinned.- What if Elma also…

-What are you bloody talking about?- Commander Vandham asked in middle of Lin's sentence. He and Elma had just finished deciding the assignment and were joining Lin's and Cross's conversation without any consideration of the _delicate_ theme that was being discussed. Lin and Cross jumped from their seats at the surprise.

-Eh, nothing sir. Just Lin trying to be funny- answered Cross immediately. For some reason, he felt very nervous about talking of this in front of Elma.

Lin also noticed. It didn't take a genius like her to figure things out, although of course, a young prodigy like her had pieced the puzzle quite quickly. Cross liked Elma but he still didn't know. How slow could guys be?

The mystery was in Elma. She was always so stoic, so difficult to read. Lin wondered if Elma liked Cross back. Lin looked at Cross again. He was so dense. He should know nobody likes dense guys, especially smart and beautiful colonels.


	2. What a mystery of the heart

**Chapter 2: What a mystery of the heart**

-Or how Commander Vandham figured out Elma's heart before she could admit it-

* * *

After finishing the meal Cross, Lin and Tatsu went to the mission board to see where they could help in NLA. Commander Vandham and Elma went to the Blade Tower and Elma would meet the others after the report.

-Elma, do you have a moment?- Commander Vandham asked as they entered the Blade Tower to make some reports on the earlier mission discussion.

-Yes, of course Commander.

-Are you damn okay? In our conversation earlier you seemed hella distracted.

-I did? My apologies.- She was surprised he had noticed. She had only been distracted for a few seconds when Cross and Lin mentioned her name. She wasn't sure what they were talking about but she had a gut feeling it was related to gossip.

-I know you. Were you distracted by something? Or should I say, by someone?

-What do you mean Commander? -Elma raised an eyebrow as she questioned Vandham.

-It looks like I hit the bull's eye. Just take care kid. Feelings are easy to catch but difficult to forget. Keep that in mind in battle, a distraction could and will, kill you.

-I will keep your advice in mind then- smiled smugly Elma. She was not sure what he was going on about but knew better than to question him.

-Good ol' stoic Elma. If he's your only, why are you so lonely? – asked Commander Vandham with a knowing glance. He knew about Elma's tandem skell and _who exactly_ was piloting next to her. And he knew _what exactly_ were Elma's feelings towards that person.

-Lonely? I'm not lonely. I have Cross, Lin and Tatsu living in the same barracks. Lonely is the last word I would use to describe myself.

Commander Vandham looked Elma carefully and waited a few moments before saying anything.

-I know your secret isolates you from the others kiddo. You can't hide anything from me, the COMMANDER. I'll leave your thought to you.

And with that, Vandham departed leaving a slightly confused Elma in the stairs. Was she really lonely? She remembered her team was probably struggling to decide their next mission. She could imagine them at the mission board…

* * *

…

 _-So, should we help Stella or maybe this engineer Ma-non?- asked Cross as he weighted the options. He was probably making that funny face he always did when he had to take a complicated decision._

 _-What are the payments? If it's materials, we should totally do that one –said Lin._

 _-No! Tatsu food! Payment food! – disagreed Tatsu._

 _-Shut up potato. We already have you for food- answered back Lin._

 _-Where's Elma when I need her? Guys, chill. We'll do both missions- decided Cross._

 _-Both?! – reacted Tatsu and Lin at the same time._

 _-Tatsu will be tired! –added the nopon._

 _-Yeah, I agree with the talking food here!- complained Lin too._

 _-It's decided then. Elma would be so proud right now. Right Elma?! –Cross said._

* * *

 _…_ Cross's voice in Elma's imagination brought reality back. She had spaced out too much in the Blade Tower. She gave the report quickly and exited the Tower to meet with her team.

In the distance, she could see Lin and Tatsu arguing while Cross tried to keep the peace. She felt herself smile. Even after _he_ disappeared, she had moved on. She had found Cross. How could she be lonely when she had the most active and warm team on Blade?


	3. What friendship feels like

**Chapter 3:What friendship feels like**

-Or how Elma and Cross became officially friends-

* * *

A week after the teasing of Lin, Cross was working on diminishing the number of missions on the mission board. He had recently learned that his body was robotic, a mimesome, and he needed to clear his head by distracting himself with missions.

He accepted one that seemed a bit too difficult for a solo so he went to the barracks to ask for help. He had in mind asking Lin for help as Elma had too much work with the arrival of the Ma-non. However, he bumped into Elma and decided to ask her, seeing that she was free.

-Hey Elma-greeted Cross, a bit nervous as this was the first time that he asked for help to her.

-Hi Cross. You look worried. Do you need anything?

-I was just wondering if you could help me with this hunting mission. I have to kill a tyrant and I'm pretty sure I could go alone just fine but I would really appreciate your support in case, well you know, something happens. - Cross started blabbering and he knew. He suddenly felt very conscious of Elma and her reactions or impressions of him.

-Sure Rook. Let's go ASAP-Elma calmly answered, slightly nodding her head.

After a small run with almost no talk to the Biahno lake in Primordia, Cross and Elma found the tyrant. During the walk, Cross realized that this was the first mission that the two of them did alone without Lin.

-So this is the tyrant?- asked Elma as she analysed it in her coms device.

-Yeah. I think we should split and attack from each side. Your thoughts?

-Good plan. Let's move.

Elma flashed a small smile that Cross could only nod as he felt hypnotised by it. Elma usually did not smile, so this was a first for Cross.

They flanked the monster and attacked. While it started easy enough, the tyrant soon started attacking more aggressively and Elma and Cross had to start helping each other more by shouting the strategies and attacks they would use. Cross felt how his knees got heavier after every move to avoid the tyrants attacks. He could see Elma sweating too. It was time to end it. When he saw an opportunity, Cross gripped the gun tightly and dealt the final blow. It had been a difficult battle and Cross was glad that Elma was there to help out.

-God! What is with THIS planet!- complained Cross as the tyrant had been harder to defeat than what he thought it would be.

-Well there's no shortage of thrills, that's for sure. Nice work out there Rook. – Elma congratulated.

-Thanks Elma –Cross smiled.- And thank you for being here. I couldn't have done it alone.

-Well, that's what friends are for, right?

Cross was a smart person. However, he sometimes slipped and said stupid things. Unfortunately for him, this was going to be one of those times.

-Wait, we're friends?- before he finished the sentence, he wanted to slap himself. With a chair. In the face.

-Huh? Well, yes. I mean, you're part of my team so I thought…-Elma felt uncertain. Had she misinterpreted human emotions again?

-Yeah, I'm sorry. My fault. Of course we're friends!- quickly fixed Cross. He somehow felt guilty that Elma though he didn't consider her a friend.

-The invisible ties of friendship that unite us are the materials to build a tomorrow. Don't forget that Rook.

-You're right, captain- Cross paused. -Uhm Elma? You think you could start calling me Cross? I think I've been in quite enough missions as to stop being the rookie. I mean, if it's okay…

-Certainly, Cross- Elma nodded and laughed a small giggle.- It is true that you have already a lot of hard situations under your name.

While she looked as stoic as always, to Cross it seemed as if she had an aura of sadness surrounding her. He supposed that it was his imagination after all playing games. However, definitively something was bothering her as she had been avoiding saying his name long enough.

By the time Cross realized he was spacing out, Elma was already on her way to NLA. It wasn't as she left people behind, it was more that she knew that he would follow and catch her. Sweaty, muddy and full of scratches, Cross smiled. He had a new friend.


	4. What curiosity brings

**Chapter 4: What curiosity brings**

-Or how Commander Vandham and Lin decided to tease Cross-

* * *

Cross sat down at the sofa across from Lin and Tatsu, who were reading a cooking book, and sighted.

Something was bothering Cross. He couldn't pin point what it was. However, one idea was clear: it had to do with Elma. Cross always wondered how she would only appear at night at the mission table in the Barracks. What did she do the rest of the day?

-Hey Lin, where do you think Elma spends her day?

-What is it Romeo? Wondering where Juliet wanders off when she's out of your grasp?- Lin didn't even look up from the book to answer. She was way too interested in the new dish she was going to cook for today's lunch. A small blush crept through Cross's cheeks at the implications.

-Potato and Jumba? Can you eat that?- Tatsu questioned.

Cross and Lin looked at Tatsu and silently agreed to ignore him.

-Romeo, Juliet? What? This is serious Lin! – Cross exasperated.

-Calm down lover boy- Lin said as she closed the cooking book and approached the kitchen to start cooking.

-Very amusing Lin. What's into you? Last week you where asking me about love and if I had a crush and now I'm _the lover boy?_ Are you okay?- questioned Cross. He wondered if it was 'being a teen' the reason behind all this.

-Totally fine. If you are dying to know the whereabouts of Elma, why don't you follow her one day?- reasoned Lin.

-That's ridiculous! I am NOT that desperate –Cross defended himself. It was true he was curious but he was not that needy.

-Cross in love! Tatsu will do the love dance!

While Tatsu could be rather oblivious, in some situations he was also very knowledgeable in his own way.

-I am NOT in love –Cross almost yelled.

-Sure he is- Lin whispered to Tatsu. Cross pretended not to notice.

-Anyways, any ideas? Do you know what she likes? – pressed Cross. His curiosity for his team leader was just getting the best out of him.

-I don't really know her that well even if I have been living longer with her than you. It was more like she chose me to be in her team. And the same goes for you and Tatsu. She somehow decided that she wanted us as her team and not the other way around – she paused to see how the food was cooking and taste the sauce.

-Yeah. I guess that explains why a rookie such as myself started in the ' war hero's team'- Cross agreed.

-Now that's a real mystery. I wonder what she saw on you as to permit you into her team and to live in the same barracks. I'm mean, _you are living together_ –teased Lin with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

-Lin, you also live here! And Tatsu also lives here! – attacked Cross.

The three of them were so concentrated on figuring Elma out that they didn't notice that Commander Vandham had entered the barracks just in time for lunch. He really did have a special talent to arrive when the food was ready to be served.

-Well well, looks like we have a bloody soap opera goin' on here. Two fools in love eh?

-Commander! What a surprise! –Cross exclaimed.

-Good thing I did extra today – Lin nodded to herself.

-Tatsu almost heart attack!- Tatsu added.

-You are damn lucky today. Elma is at a team leaders meeting so she will not be here for lunch.

-And why is that good news?- Cross wondered. He liked Elma's company and appreciated every minute they were together.

-Because now we can discuss your foolish love live!- exclaimed Commander Vandham with a laugh.

There was a moment of silence as the group reacted to the proposal. Tatsu was quite indifferent, he could tell that Cross liked Elma and was wondering what he was waiting to go and get her before another male did it. Lin smiled mischievously as she looked forward to how fun this meal was going to be. However, Cross did not like the news. His face turned a bit more pale as he prepared himself for the worst.

-That is… unexpected coming from you, Commander-realized Cross.

-I know. Today I'm in the mood for the 'asuntos del corazón'. I want an effective and prepared team and love is definitively a distraction. The sooner we solve it, the better.

-So in other words, you want to have some fun- Lin deduced.

-As perceptive as always Ms. Koo – recognized Vandham as he sat down on the table. – Bon Appétit!

Everyone starting eating Lin's cooking, which was excellent as always.

\- Hey kiddo, just so you know, Elma always had an eye on you- started Commander Vandham after a while of silence. –I bet you can all recall when the kid here just got rescued…

* * *

 _…_ _Commander Vandham and Team Elma were discussing the new assignment of the team, where Elma discretely decided Cross would be under her wing. However, there was a slight tease from Elma to the Commander and the Commander did not kept quiet about it._

 _-Look who is talking. I don't recall ever seeing you file a request to personally train a rescue before? –attacked Commander Vandham._

 _-Is that so odd?-questioned Elma, faking being innocent._

 _-It is before we'd even asked him to become a BLADE, Little Miss Stick-in-the-rear…_

* * *

-Yeah, good point Commander – realized Lin. – For example, Elma doesn't call Cross 'Rook' anymore. I heard it the other day.

And Lin proceeded to detail this change, much to Cross' horror:

* * *

 _The three of them where up for breakfast. It was weird that Elma woke up so late but nonetheless nice._

 _-Hi there Elma and Lin – greeted Cross as he saw them in the Barracks one morning._

 _-Hi Cross-greeted Elma._

 _-What happened to 'Rook' Elma? I think this is the first time that I hear you call him his name –noticed Lin. She mischievously smiled. She would tease Cross for this later._

 _Elma and Cross looked at each other for words but could only shrug._

* * *

After hearing Lin, Commander Vandham only nodded as he added:

-And Elma has been hella distracted lately. Looks like the Rook here is not the only one head over heels eh? – Commander Vandham laughed.

-Elma and Cross! Kissing in a tree! – Tatsu added.

-Guys, I think you can stop now. It's embarrassing –tried Cross.

-So is this a confession we are hearing? – Lin asked.

-What? No way. I'm just saying this is making me uncomfortable – tried Cross again. – Look, I do admire Elma but there is a big leap from admiring to being in love.

-They say that lovers have wings- taunted Lin.

-Honestly now, I am not in love with Elma- tried Cross again. He only received suspicious stares from the other three members of the table.

-Just so you know kid, woman do not like dense guys – Commander Vandham sentenced and Lin nodded in approval. – I bet she is waiting for you.

-I don't really think so. She's always leaving me behind – Cross recalled. Lin and Commander Vandham knew that there was more to those words.

-That stoic Elma… I bet she's just testing you if you have the damn legs and balls to catch up to her. And I'm not just saying physically, I'm referring to that poetic junk you call metaphor – Commander Vandham explained.

Cross sighed. There was no way these people would see it otherwise. He was not in love with Elma but they couldn't comprehend that. In Cross' opinion, Commander Vandham and Lin, and even Tatsu, looked at him like they knew something he did not know. What was he missing?

-Whatever guys – Cross said, defeated. – I am NOT in love and if I was, I would probably know about it.

-How many times do you think about Elma? – Lin suddenly asked.

-It depends but lately I've been thinking about her a lot. Why? – Cross wondered what her point was. There was so much mysteries surrounding her that he just could not help it. It was as if Elma was a star and he was just a planet gravitating near her but never close enough as to actually reach her.

Lin and Commander Vanham looked at each other with a knowing glance. Commander Vandham laughed and Lin followed shortly. Cross, in the other hand, just stood there without comprehending anything.

\- Well, I must go. This was really enlightening – said Commander Vandham as he approached the door.

-Wait, does that mean that Elma … too?- Lin wondered. Commander Vandham ignored the question and interrupted Lin.

\- Lin, please make sure to keep an eye on the fools in love eh?. We don't want them to forget humanity's mission!- Commander Vandham patted Lin's shoulder as he laughed.

\- I don't think Elma would but who knows about the Rook here…- Lin joked. Cross could only stare and try to understand what exactly was going on and the meaning behind this whole conversation.

Commander Vandham went back to the Blade Tower and Lin and Cross went back waiting for Elma's meeting to finish so they could start a mission they had been assigned. Cross didn't say anything the rest of the afternoon as he kept thinking about the lunch experience.


	5. What reality hides

**Chapter 5: What reality hides**

-Or how Cross tries to know the unknown-

* * *

A week after the lunch with Commander Vandham and Lin, Cross had still not figured out what was that on about. Although he was pretty sure that it was implied that he was a dense person and that Elma liked someone. However he had better things to do, such as save humanity or fully accept that his body was robotic, as to even spare time for that.

Cross ran into Elma in the Residential District late that night while he was trying to finish an errand. She was petting a calico cat. Before Cross approached her, he took a moment to notice the moonlight on Elma and how beautiful she really was. A new feeling appeared in Cross but he didn't give it too much importance. It was probably Lin's fault for toying with him these past weeks with the idea of love.

-Hi Elma. I didn't know you liked cats.- Elma looked up in surprise. She wasn't expecting to be found.

-Do I look like a cat person?- wondered Elma amused.

-Yeah, I guess. Cats are so independent, calm and strong. It kind of matches you. I could definitively tell you were a cat person – Cross reasoned.

-Really? I used to have a cat back on Earth. A close friend of mine also used to think the same about cats. My cat back in Earth actually resembles this cat. So free and careless.

Cross made a mental note about Elma's _close friend._ After a few moments of silence while they watched how Elma petted the cat, Cross sighed.

-Yeah, I'm a bit jealous of the cat. Although I can't really remember that feeling, our real bodies are our freedom right? This Mim bodies are just tools- Cross recalled. He wished he could feel his flesh body again. Maybe he would recall his lost memories that way.

-When we get our real bodies, I think you will be in for quite the surprise –Elma sadly smiled.

-Eh?- asked confused Cross. That had been unexpected.

-Nothing. Better not spoil the surprise – Elma said as she straightened herself from petting the cat.

-Why are you such a mystery to me Elma?- Cross mused, entranced. –Wait, did I said that out loud?- Cross resolved to stop making a fool of himself, especially in front of Elma.

Elma did indeed hear and decided to answer the young's question, even if she was sure it wasn't meant for her ears to hear. They were really close to each other.

-Some day I will tell you about my past or about me. However, until that day comes, I hope you can wait for me.- Elma smiled sadly, as she somehow knew that that day would never arrive. Or if it arrived, it would probably have negative consequences.

-Of course Elma. I will wait for you. That's what friends are for right?- Cross solemnly promised. His heart beat rather loudly in his ears. Why was he nervous?

-I know you will Rook – whispered Elma more to herself than to Cross.

-I though we had agreed about my name! –exclaimed Cross but Elma didn't hear. She was already on her way to the barracks, leaving Cross behind.

-Elma wait!

And there he was, running after Elma. It pictured their relationship to perfection: Elma always one step forwards and Cross struggling to even understand her.


	6. What trust can bring

**Chapter 6: What trust can bring**

-Or how Cross messed up without him even knowing-

* * *

New xenoforms had recently moved to NLA such as the Prone. BLADE was working hard to pin point the location of the Lifehold Core while the rest of NLA was trying to reconstruct the city after the Ganglion attack.

Cross rejoiced as he saw Levina's and Leroy's marriage and he could tell that Lin, Elma and Tatsu were happy too. This was really good news after last week's ganglion attack to NLA and their confrontation with the Wrothian people. It had been a long and difficult path but they were making history: the first xeno and a human together in holy marriage. Levina had to go against her father and the Prone tribe and Leroy had to demonstrate that he was truly committed to her but it was all worth it at the end of the day.

A few days had past since Cross's enigmatic conversation with Elma near the cat. He still hadn't figured out what Elma was on about but he felt he was getting closer to knowing the real Elma, not the cold team leader she seemed to be.

-I think this is a first step towards constructing bridges between humans and xenoforms – commented Elma to Cross.

-Indeed it is. I hope everyone can be as accepting as to socially embrace love relationships between xeno-species- Cross remarked.

-What do you mean? - wondered Elma with a slightly worried face. Cross noticed something was off about her.

-Well, there are not only the anatomical differences but also the cultural ones. Look at Leroy, he had to prove his value. Not only did he lose some human friends but probably from now on he might receive some nasty and curious glances – Cross paused to think. He glanced at Elma and could see that she was truly worried. – Furthermore, humans or xenos might not see themselves loving another species. For example, I don't really see myself falling in love with a xeno. I'm not saying _it can't or won't happen_ , it's just that I can't really imagine it.

-All bridges can be crossed. Such is my belief – Elma decided. Cross had no idea why Elma was so determined.

-I truly hope so. However, humans are judging animals with a terrible nature. I believe this bridge will take a little longer to cross – Cross smiled sadly.

-I guess you're right – Elma sighted, defeated. –Although the friendship between xenoforms is a small signal that it can be accomplished, wouldn't you agree?

-Yeah, I do.- Cross smiled. He glanced at Elma and his breath was taken away. Elma was actually smiling, hand in one hip and looking at him.

And right in that moment, Cross had the impulse to want to hold Elma's hand and share her dream of coexistence between xenos and humans. He, however, did nothing. He wasn't an impulsive person. Cross was surprised by his own desires and emotions. Where was this coming from?

* * *

A few days later team Elma went to visit Celica and Rock at the Industrial District. They had been recently rescued from Noctilum and the team wanted to make sure they were adapting to their new life in the city. It was quite obvious to all the team that Cross had been smitten with Celica and of course, Lin was going to tease him about it.

-So Cross, I bet you wished you were going all by yourself to see Celica, without any of us _you know_ , interfering in what might happen- Lin smiled.

-Cross traitor! Cross cheating with pretty lady! – Tatsu added.

-What are you on about guys? – Cross wondered. He was confused. He looked at his leader. – Elma, help?

-Sorry big boy. You got yourself into this one when you immediately ran to rescue and protect her and then could not keep your eyes off her– Elma crossed her arms slightly amused. – So much for not imagining yourself falling for a xenoform.

Cross detected a flicker of venom in her voice. He wondered why Elma was so salty to him. What had he done? He wasn't falling for Celica, he just had found her to be beautiful. It was all a misunderstanding.

-I'm sorry if I offended you Elma – apologized Cross. He wasn't sure what he had done but if the calm and mature Elma was being passive aggressive with him, he had done something for sure.

-No need for that Cross. You didn't do anything. – Elma assured.- It's just me- she lowered her voice to a whisper. Human emotions were so weird.

-That was terrible Cross! Why are you so NOT eloquent? –Lin complained as she sent an accusatory glance at Cross.

-Silly Cross make Elma jealous! – Tatsu, of course, couldn't read the atmosphere as to keep quiet.

-Tatsu, do you want to be fried or boiled? – asked Lin to change the atmosphere. She could tell Elma had become tense. Tatsu's comment was not true, was it? Lin grinned inwardly.

-Tatsu not food! Linly evil!

-Then you better keep your mouth shut! – Lin answered back.

-I think I'll have to agree with Lin on this one- Elma added.

-What? Elma too? Tatsu not understand!

Cross decided to keep quiet. He would possibly only worsen the situation given the general mood. Somehow, this situation was growing on him the idea that falling in love with a xeno was indeed, a possibility. He looked at Elma and could tell something was bothering her. Was she really jealous as Tatsu claimed?

Celica and Rock greeted the team warmly and thanked them for saving them in Noctilum. The evening was pleasant for Cross, even if he received silent judging from Elma, smug smiles from Lin and nasty glances from Tatsu.


	7. What his heart discovers

**Chapter 7:What his heart discovers**

-Or how Cross finally realises his feelings for his team leader-

* * *

The battle with Zu Phang had been long and difficult. Cross had even wondered if they could pull this one out too. He believed that after the attack on NLA and their confrontation with the Wrothian people, they had just run out of luck. But they survived and protected humanity once more. And again, it was all thanks to their amazing Team Leader.

However, more conflicts between humans appeared. Money, lust, jealousy,… the list of reasons was endless. And to make matters worse, there was only a 9% of battery left in the Lifehold Core. Humanity was really in a pinch here.

Elma had decided that after the battle with Zu Phang everyone could have a day off to rest so they could unwind their minds and be prepared for the hard times that would come up next. She needed her team to be in top condition if they had to ensure Humanity's survival. Lin decided to learn a new recipe while Tatsu decided to do a quick visit to his mamapon. Elma wondered off without saying where or what she would do. Seeing as everyone wanted some down time alone, Cross decided to take a stroll through NLA. He delighted at the friendly xeno and human interactions and the positive vibe the city had even after these last hard days. Cross was walking in the Commercial District when a familiar voice called out to him.

-Hey Cross!

-Hey there – Cross saw who it was but couldn't really remember her name. She was a tall and blond young woman. And then he realized that it was Shingo's girlfriend, Dorothy. They had helped Shingo, a fellow BLADE, ask her out recently. That day was also the day that Lin began her quest on his love life.

-How are you? Working hard?- Dorothy smiled.

-Yeah. How are you and Shingo? – Cross wondered.

Suddenly, Dorothy's face changed. She had this painful look and was ready to cry at any second. Cross realized his mistake: never ask for fellow BLADES, you really never know.

-Shingo…died during the Ganglion attack- Dorothy explained painfully.

-I'm so sorry to hear this – Cross said, not knowing what else to say. He felt terribly guilty for bringing up such a macabre theme.

-It's okay. I'm sure he died honourably. It's not like I have lost him forever, right? He is in the Lifehold Core, waiting for me.

-Yeah. We will find the Lifehold Core. I promise – Cross said solemnly. Dorothy looked so calm and composed, what would he do if Elma or Lin had been in Shingo's place?

\- You are so sweet. I am counting on you. I can't wait to be reunited with Shingo – Dorothy smiled sadly. – Well, I have to go. Bye Cross.

Cross didn't hear what she had said. He was too concentrated in this new feeling that he had. It was painful to say the least and it had appeared when he had imagined him and Elma instead of Dorothy and Shingo. He trembled at the thought of losing Elma. He just had not imagined that as a possibility but seeing how real and easy losing someone was had shook him. Elma was strong and determined, always ready to move forward. Cross did not think losing Elma was possible and yet...

…

And then it hit him. He finally realized.

…

He had fallen in love. With Elma.

...

It clicked…

 _-Butterflies in the stomach, awareness of the other's person every moves, sleepless nights… There are a lot of definitions of what love feels like. - Lao explained. –However, my advice is that you shouldn't listen to any of that crap. Everyone feels love differently. You just have to see Gwin._

…Lao was right. He didn't feel butterflies but he had a funny feeling. He wasn't too aware of Elma but instead really interested in her reactions and impressions of him. He slept soundly at night but kept dreaming of her. And he really couldn't imagine his daily life without Elma. Love was a very confusing feeling. How could he be so dense? Where was the boundary between friendship and love?

Cross wondered what was the next step. In light of the latest events, this was not a time to be lovey dovey with Elma. The Lifehold Core was still to be found and it was a time of crisis. This was a critical time were humanity either survived or died.

In the meantime, Cross had to deal with his can-not-be-expressed feelings somehow. He decided to go to a mountain in Primordia with the newly installed flight pack on his skell and scream. He knew it wasn't the smartest nor the safest choice but he couldn't help it. He wanted to punch himself.

He was in love and that was a fact that was difficult to digest. What would he do now? It was not as he could go to Elma and confess his love. Knowing Elma, she would just dismiss him. How do you reach the unreachable?

-I guess some people are meant to fall in love but not meant to be together – Cross murmured to himself as he sat at the edge of a cliff and observed the landscape, lost in thoughts all alone.

* * *

A few hours after, a more serene Cross returned to NLA. It was almost past midnight. Just entering the barracks, Lin sprang from the sofa and attacked Cross with questions.

-Where have you been Cross? We have been so worried! Even Elma was uneasy!- was the first thing Lin asked. Elma was uneasy?

-Eh…I've been relaxing… I suppose?- Cross really didn't count as relaxing discovering your own feelings.

-Yeah sure, and Tatsu is now a smart creature – Lin answered with irony.

-Where is everyone?- Cross wondered, trying to change the topic.

-Elma decided to take a walk outside, Tatsu is sleeping and I don't know about the others.

Cross sat in the sofa and gestured Lin to sit down too.

-I have discovered something today- said Cross with a serious tone. He was a bit lost in the matter of having feelings for someone but decided to seek guidance from Lin. He wasn't too sure how smart of a choice that was but it was definitively better than trying blindly. Furthermore, he could not remember if he had a special someone before.

Lin sat down and nodded for Cross to continue. Cross took a deep breath.

-I think I like Elma. Like, really like her- confessed Cross as his cheeks reddened a bit. He didn't know what he was expecting to be Lin's reaction, but it was definitively not such a calm and collected one. It seemed as she knew already the truth.

-That took you long enough. A bit more and I would have been already married!- Lin joked to which Cross only rolled his eyes.- Then why don't you ask her out one day? You know, a date- Lin wondered aloud.

-Well you see… we're at war here. We're fighting for survival. I don't think it is appropriate right now. Maybe in a future when all of this is finished.

-Maybe by then we will all be dead. Are you okay with dying without expressing your feelings? – Lin wondered. Cross remembered Shingo and Dorothy and how he died. Lin had a point but…

-I don't know. Right now it's a time of crisis. We can't play love games. Maybe once we have our real bodies back.

-Mmm, what's holding you back? - Lin could clearly see that Cross was troubled.

-Well, even after humanity is safe, I…I don't think I have the courage to confess to her. She's so calm and collected. She is a Valkyrie while I look like a toddler next to her- confessed Cross as his face reddened a bit.

-Seriously? You can go against an army of Ganglion but you don't have the balls for asking a girl out?

-This is not a game Lin. I can't go toying with feelings the same way you do with me and Tatsu – Cross accused. Lin stood in silence, thinking of the best approach.

Cross shifted his position on the sofa. Talking about feelings was making him uncomfortable.

-I'm going to bed. It's almost past midnight – Cross said as he stood up, finishing the conversation.

-G' Night. – Lin knew better than to keep pressing Cross. He really looked tired. She was happy that at least one end of this was finally moving. And she had seen Elma worried and jealous about Cross. This was going to be interesting. Commander Vandham would be proud when she tells him the news.

Needless to say, Cross did not sleep well that night. He kept tossing and turning as he remembered the conversation with Lin. What was he going to do?

* * *

 **Author's note**

In case you are wondering, yeah "Cross murmured to himself as he sat at the edge of a cliff and observed the landscape, lost in thoughts all alone." is a reference to Lost in Thoughts All Alone from Fire Emblem Fates. Great game!


	8. What the truth brings

**Chapter 8: What the truth brings**

-Or how Cross struggles to come to terms with her truth-

* * *

A few hours after the brutal battle with Lao, the team waited impatiently for the localization of the Lifehold Core. The betrayal of Lao was very hard on the team, especially on Lin. However, Elma and Doug were also affected even if they did not show it openly.

While Cross was not too fond of Lao, it pained him to see Elma so distant and cold. Lin could also read the mood and announced that she would cook for the group. The whole squad enjoyed it, even if Doug had its doubts at the beginning. After the peaceful moment, they went out to what seemed to be humanity's last battle for survival.

The battle with Luxaar had been long and hard. And it didn't get any better with the revelations of their bodies and the Lifehold Core. Cross had realized the burden that Elma had been carrying by herself all this time and wished she had shared it with him. He felt useless.

And then the situation got worse when they had to fight Lao. They had defeated the Ganglion but now had to fight a friend transformed into a monster. In the end they won, but the emotional costs were too high.

And when it seemed as the end, Elma revealed that she was not human. She was indeed, a xenoform who had basically saved humanity. And while the whole group grasped in surprise, Cross could feel how his heart exploded and shattered in a million pieces. He had maintained his usual face so no one noticed it, but he was deeply confused by this turn of events. Was he still in love with Elma? Was he only in love with her mim? Or as the usual saying goes, was he in love with her personality?

And there he was, piloting his skell back to NLA with Elma in her xeno form and his group of friends excitedly talking about the fest, while he was confused again about his new feelings and the new truths that had been revealed. An internal storm was ranging in Cross' head.

As soon as they landed in NLA, the preparations for the fest started. Lin decided that she would cook and so she immediately headed to the kitchen with Tatsu. L decided to take a look at his shop, Doug went to see his Harrier team and tell them the good news and Irina decided to take a shower. That left Gwin, Cross and Elma deciding on what to do.

-Colonel? – asked carefully Gwin.

-Yes Gwin?- answered Elma, her beautiful crystalized hair reflecting the rays of the Sun. Both males were taken back by how fascinating it was.

-You know…even knowing you are a xeno…you're still THE Colonel. Irina thinks so too even if she looked distant before. What I wanted to say is that you have all of our trust- said Gwin nervously.

-I appreciate it Gwin. Thank you – Elma nodded.- Still, there's no need to be so nervous. I don't bite.

Elma smiled sadly. It looked like it was true what she had read about human prejudices.

-How…? Never mind…Sorry Colonel. It's quite the change you know, you being a xeno and all…

-I guess it's normal for you to react like this- Elma stole a glance at Cross, who had been silent all this time. She had noticed his reaction in the Lifehold Core and it painted her to see that he was still shook.

-Well, I think I'm going to shower before the fest. See you later Colonel!

Gwin left the pair to themselves and an awkward silence filled the air.

-So Rook, what is it going to be? – Elma asked to her right hand man.

Cross suddenly ran out of breath. He still hadn't processed everything that had happened at the Lifehold Core nor his feelings for Elma and was definitively not prepared to confront her. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that had missed that Elma had called him Rook again.

-Eh…

Elma sighed. She could clearly see what was going on. She had hoped that Cross would react differently as they had become so close, but after all, he was a human.

-You know what? Why don't you take a shower too? It's been a long day. It will help you clear your head. I'll help Lin with the cooking.

There was a hint of sadness in Elma's voice which Cross caught in her usual leader manner. He felt terrible as he knew he was the reason for it.

-Yeah. I'll see you later E-Elma.

Cross couldn't even face her as he departed. A part of him wanted to hug Elma and tell her everything was okay. Another part of him wanted to hide and think until he had his priorities right. However, he just escaped like a coward. He wanted to punch himself.

Elma slowly paced to the barracks. She knew this would happen. Even worse was yet to come, when all NLA knows who she is. She imagined that she would be tagged as a traitor or worse. And yet, she followed her inner voice. However, nothing had prepared her for the pain that Cross's coldness just gave her.


	9. What her feelings are

**Chapter 9:What her feelings are**

-Or how Lin and Irina help Elma open her heart-

* * *

Elma slowly returned to the barracks to find Lin cooking, Tatsu jumping around and Irina doing some decorations for the fest.

-Colonel!- Irina greeted. Elma could tell she was slightly nervous, probably due to her new xeno form.

-Hey Elma! Pass me the salt on that cabinet. Fur ball here can't manage it- Lin greeted as she pointed to a cabinet in one hand while tasting some sauce with a spoon on the other one.

At least Lin was as familiar and confident as always. She didn't treat Elma any differently neither she was nervous. Was it because she was a child? Elma smiled fondly at the thought.

Elma paced gracefully through the kitchen and passed Lin the salt.

-Thanks Elma!

-Yeah no problem.

Elma remained silent a moment while she thought on how to formulate the next question without being too needy or worried.

-Lin, have you seen Cross?

Lin stopped cooking and glanced at Elma knowingly.

-Yeah. He went running to the showers upstairs. He seemed distressed. Did something happen between you two? – Lin asked with a worried glance.

-No, I was just wondering. He seemed distant before. As his team leader, I was worried- Elma answered as composed as always.

-Colonel I wouldn't worry too much. Everyone knows his yours –yelled Irina from the other side of the room to join in the girl talk.

Elma immediately blushed and Lin's grin widened.

-I-I don't…Wait, what?- Elma said but Lin interrupted her.

-Yeah yeah. It's pretty obvious. It is even worse than Gwin and Irina here – Lin smiled as she pointed to Irina.

-What?! You little…That is not true! Gwin is my...- Irina remarked while a blush crept her face. It did not go unnoticed by Elma and Lin.

-Anyways, let's focus on Elma here. We can talk about you and Gwin's case later- Lin decided.

-Hmpf- was everything Irina said as she moved closer to Elma and Lin.

-So, when did you discover that you liked him?- Lin questioned Elma.

-…

Elma remained silent.

-C'mon Elma. We can help you. It's fairly obvious that Cross likes you too- Lin pressed. A realization became clear in her mind. –Wasn't _you know who's_ name also Cross? Don't tell me you fell for him just cause he has the same name!

Lin laughed lightly. Irina also realised and joined Lin. The atmosphere immediately became more confortable and familiar. Elma dropped her stoic face and sighed as her blush increased. Irina and Lin were like her family on Earth and they still trusted her after she told them the truth about her and the Lifehold. And she trusted them, especially Lin, who she had personally requested to be part of her team and live in the same barracks.

-I guess it was during a talk with Vandham a month or two ago when he asked me why was I so distracted. Of course I did not understand myself at first but then… - Elma smiled as she recalled the memory.

– We went to a mission together to defeat a tyrant and somehow by the end of it we were officially friends. It meant that he wasn't being nice because I was his team leader but because we were actual friends. And that really made my heart beat. It made me realize that I had been falling for him since I found him in the stasis pod.

Elma paused with a smile on her face as she recalled the moment she realised she was in love again. She actually had to sit down and come to terms with it. Irina and Lin patiently waited for her to continue. She had never been so honest with them and with herself.

-Of course, I never forgot _him_ and our Cross is actually a constant remainder of him. The way they talk, think, act,… while they look different, the resemblance is uncanny.

Lin and Irina nodded knowingly. The tales and rumours of Elma and her leader were numerous. Elma had a theory about the Cross mystery but decided to leave it for another day.

\- That explains why you were so interested in him at the beginning and even requested him to be in your team. And I have to admit that he's good looking - approved Irina.

-And totally a gentleman, always helping people out – added Lin.

-He has excellent fighting skills and was strong enough to help save NLA – continued Irina.

-He is definitively a good catch. Yesterday I heard a few Definians, Ma-non, Prone and even some Wrothian girls talking about him – Lin said.

-Yes, I bet he will be accepted by any galactic civilization- Irina nodded as she crossed her arms.

-And is clearly a good match for you. You guys make such a cute couple – Lin giggled.

-He is the only man worthy of you Elma – Irina insisted.

Elma could only try to hide her embarrassment at all the compliments she was hearing. It was true that a few of them she had already thought on her own but hearing them out loud was way more embarrassing.

-Okay girls, I think that is enough – Elma decided to calm things down but of course Lin had other ideas.

-So, are you going to the first move or are you going to wait for him? I mean, you've been waiting for him for forever right?

Elma stood silent for a moment as she thought.

-I think he is still in shock about my true form - Elma sighed.

-Cross is a smart person. He will be over it in no time – Irina supported.

-Yeah! Love can beat anything! - Lin agreed.

Before anything else could be said, Gwin and Doug arrived to the Barracks to help out with the preparations. Elma, who was still blushing, quickly excused herself and escaped the room before the boys could see her in that state. When questioned, Lin only mischievously smiled and Irina immediately began to bark orders.


	10. What his eyes finally see

**Chapter 10: What his eyes finally see**

-Or when Cross got his act together and his feelings straight-

* * *

The party began at eight in the evening. The girls were dressed in stunning dresses and the boys were not half bad either. Even L looked dashing in his shirt and tie. Cross of course, could only have eyes for Elma and how she basically radiated the word beautiful. Elma had caught him a few times watching her but did not do or say anything. After talking again with Lin, she decided that she would wait for Cross to accept her in her true form.

The food was delicious and after they had finished eating, Elma explained how she had arrived 30 years before and explained the situation to the president. She also brought the technology such as Skells, Mimesomes or the design of the White Whale. Everyone listened in silence as they processed the truth.

After a while, Commander Vandham arrived and ordered everyone to party and drink because they deserved it. Doug and Frye were the first to raise their glass and eventually the music was loud enough that to hear what someone was saying you had to be really close to hear that person. Nagi decided to take shots and Murderess even invited Irina for some. Gwin never left Irina's side. Overwhelmed by the alcohol, Hope and Phog decided to dance instead. Celica soon joined them. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

Cross had to take a break from the party. It really wasn't because there was too much food or because he was terrible at dancing but because Cross had to let his thoughts wander for a while. Although the shower had helped him to calm down, it had been a shock to find out the truth and it was taking a toll in his head.

However, he was not the only one with the same idea.

-Heya Cross! -said a soft and young voice.

Cross did not so much as look at the source of the voice. He knew who it belonged to and he greeted it without bothering to look.

-Hey there Lin.

He felt as Lin sat down next to him at the stairs of the barracks. They didn't say anything for a while.

-Long day huh? –Lin broke the silence.

-Tell me about it – Cross shined a small, sad smile.

-Must be difficult for you. I wasn't really expecting Elma to be a xeno.

-Yeah – Cross quietly agreed.

-You sound like a depressed man Cross- Lin mused.

-Yeah.

-Are you even listening Cross? – Lin almost yelled.

-Yeah.

Lin realized that Cross was too absorbed in his own thoughts. She could also tell he was suffering on the inside. A heated but confusing debate was going on in Cross's mind.

-Cross, listen – Lin grabbed Cross's arm and shook it. That seemed to pull out Cross from his thoughts and pay attention for the first time since Lin had started the conversation. – I know it's hard but listen. Everyone was observing her when she confessed she was a xeno BUT she was looking at YOU.

-You think so? – Cross asked, curious.

-It was pretty clear that Elma was really preoccupied about your trust in her, even more than the other's trust in her. She really cares about you. It's just not her style to show it.

Cross looked at Lin with disbelief.

-…

-Don't give up on her Cross- Lin tried to cheer up Cross.

-I just don't know what to do. I like her so much it hurts but…- Cross murmured, defeated.

-That is actually so cheesy – Lin joked.

-I know– Cross sighed but cracked a small smile.

Silence found a place again in the conversation. Both of them were absorbed in their own mental dialogue. The whole of NLA was celebrating but somehow where Lin and Cross were seated it was strangely calm.

Elma being a xeno did explain a few things such as how she knew so much about the Ganglion and human technology or why Mr. Chausson and Commander Vandham depended so much on her.

\- I don't really know how to act around her now – added Cross.

-She's still Elma. Our Elma. Our team leader. Nothing has changed – Lin defended.

-…- Cross was absorbed again in his thoughts. Lin had a point but still…there was still an uneasy feeling in Cross's heart.

-You know you really messed up saying back then that you didn't think you would fall for a xeno?- Lin smiled.

-What? – Cross asked confused.

-I was next to you guys so I heard everything. It was during Levina's and Leroy's marriage. Who could have known that you would fall in love and on top of that, it would be with a xeno, at that moment?

Lin started to laugh. Even Cross was laughing too.

-You think she's offended?- asked Cross after the laughter quieted down.

-Nah. Unlike us, she is actually a mature person…eh, alien – Lin corrected herself.

-True enough- Cross agreed. -Thanks for cheering me up Lin.

-No worries Cross. After all you always take care of me – smiled Lin. – Let's go back to the party. And this time, you're dancing!

By when Cross had heard Lin, she was already dragging him to the door.

Cross and Lin entered the Barracks only to find that it looked like a club: dim lights, loud music and everyone drinking. Even Elma had a glass of her own. There were also more people now: some Ma-non and Prone had joined the party and even some wrothians could be seen.

With new found energy and his feelings clear, Cross approached Elma and smiled apologetically.

-Hey Elma- Cross yelled so he could be heard.

-Fancy seeing you. I thought you had left the party – Elma smiled. She felt like a teenager talking to her crush just like that movie she had seen to learn about Earth's customs.

-Well, yeah. Wanna dance? – Cross asked innocently.

-I don't dance. I do not know Earth's dances – Elma smiled sadly.

-I don't know how to dance either – Cross smiled sheepishly. – Let's learn together.

Cross grabbed Elma's hand and much to her horror, dragged her to the improvised dancing floor. Cross began to try to dance but failed miserably. He was trained in the fighting skills, not in the dancing arts. He could see that Doug and Gwin were also struggling.

Elma laughed and even tried a few moves herself. Dancing was really a liberation of the body and when she learned how to catch the beat, she actually enjoyed herself. After a while, Lin and Tatsu also joined their dancing group and together they laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night.

Elma was not sure in which ground she was standing with Cross but knew that he accepter her for who she was, alien form included. She didn't need to hear it, she just knew by how he looked at her.


	11. What 'we' means

**Chapter 11:What _we_ means**

-Or how two hearts finally find each other-

* * *

Two days had passed since the party and BLADE was focussing on completing tasks in NLA and finishing its construction. Elma would soon go and explore the Lifehold Core's conditions now that its battery had been secured.

These last days, the relationship between Elma and Cross was as usual: Cross was not as distant anymore and Elma did not have a complex of him being nervous around her due to her form. However, Cross had decided to let things calm down before trying anything to be closer to Elma. He still had not assimilated the truths about the Lifehold Core and his existence being in a computer and even less why he still did not remember anything from before the White Whale.

* * *

Today Team Elma went on a mission out in Primordia by their Team Leader's request. Elma showed Lin and Cross where she first set foot on Mira and gazed NLA. Cross was entranced by the beautiful setting and Lin could only think happily that they looked like a family.

Unfortunately, a powerful indigen decided to interrupt the moment. A shocked Elma recognized the indigen as the murderer of her older team, Danny and Boris, and could barely control her anger. Cross and Lin were really surprised to see Elma so emotional. Even Tatsu was taken aback.

Even when Elma told them to run, Lin and Cross stood with Elma. She was not going to face any more challenges alone. The fight was long and hard. Both Cross and Lin were at their limits when Elma gave the final blow to the monster. Exhausted, the three of them sat down and contemplated the landscape once more.

-Elma better? – Tatsu asked. He was the first who had the guts to talk to Elma.

-Yeah - Elma answered with a serene voice.

-I had never seen you so sentimental. It is interesting to see this new side of you- Lin added and Cross nodded.

-Heh. What can I say?- Elma replied humorously.

A confortable silence settled in until Elma decided to take on her leader position again.

-Actually, Lin, Tatsu, why don't go back to NLA and update FrontierNav?

Lin nodded. She knew better than to discuss the orders of her leader. Furthermore, she smiled mischievously to herself as she climbed on her skell: Cross and Elma finally had some alone time. She was even more surprised that Elma had requested it. Lin guessed that Elma was tired of waiting as after all no woman, alien or human, wanted to wait forever for her prince charming.

When Elma saw that Lin's skell was far away, she sighed.

-The reason why we are still here is because I wanted to make a little grave in honour of my two teammates who died – Elma explained with a composed face. While her face did not show any signs of sadness, Cross noted that her eyes watered slightly.

-That is why you sent Lin away right? – Cross wondered. Elma really took care of her team members, in her own way and style.

-Yes. She is too young for any more deaths – Elma said as she looked back to Lin's skell.

Cross and Elma started working on the graves. They weren't fancy but their simplicity was elegant and refined. They took longer than they had expected and the sun was already setting when they finished. Cross and Elma decided to sit down in the grass to rest and enjoy the breeze. The stars were slowly becoming visible as night fell.

Neither of them broke the silence. After a while like that and seeing that Cross was not nervous, Elma decided to take action.

-Thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate you still trust me as your team leader… and as a friend – Elma confessed. There was a hint on her voice that made her vulnerable. It was like Elma was finally opening a door for Cross to know her.

-How could I not? You saved humanity – Cross smiled. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss her worries away. He looked at Elma and was wowed. The rays of Sun illuminated her crystalized hair dazzlingly. He had not realized she was beautiful. Her Mim was good looking but her true form was just breath taking.

The conversation fell into a comfortable silence. Cross and Elma enjoyed each other's company.

-You know, when I first landed on Earth, human emotions were new to me. Of course my civilizations has emotions, but it's totally a different concept from humans – Elma continued. She smiled as she recalled reading books and watching romance movies and not understanding anything. However, that had changed once she met _him_.

Cross nodded in silence. He was delighted that Elma was finally sharing time with him and letting him see a part of her he did not know.

-I have learned that pain hurts both the heart and the head, happiness is contagious and tears are not a way of vulnerability. I have had the luck to experience quite the range of human emotions. However, I have been recently feeling a new feeling that I had long forgotten: love.

Elma glanced at Cross and was amused to see him just like Lin had described he would be. That was a good sign. Elma moved slightly her hand and took his. She hoped he would understand her intentions.

Cross tensed suddenly and felt like he was missing air. He felt his heart pulse loudly.

-Love? Like romantically? – Cross questioned with a small voice. He was slightly worried at the outcome of this conversation.

-Yes. He is tall and very handsome. Although he is amnesic, he is motivated and well-meaning, even if he can be a bit dense and slow. I used to call him Rook.

Cross took a few moments to catch who Elma was mentioning and when he did, he felt his face go red. He faced Elma, only to see her blushing herself but smiling at him. He took her hand a bit harder.

-Let me tell you that I also have fallen for someone. She is serene and caring. The best friend and leader, of the entire Universe. While she can look like a cold person, she has her own style of showing her appreciation. Her name just happens to be Elma, like you.

-Isn't 'of the Universe' quite a bold claim? – Elma came back with a smug smile. Cross leaned a bit forward towards Elma. She could feel his breath on her skin. She was getting nervous.

Cross leaned forward to kiss Elma but she was quicker and putted a finger on his lips. Cross stopped, surprised and confused but before he could ask questions, Elma started talking.

-Listen, I've been thinking about _we_.

Cross arched his eyebrows questioningly.

 _-We?_ \- Cross was completely lost to where this was going.

 _-_ I have been imagining this moment for quite a time now – admitted Elma while a slight blush crept on her face. – I wanted to make my feelings clear before I explore the Lifehold Core carefully and initiate the process of bringing the human bodies back. With you being amnesic, who knows what could happen when you go back to your old body? What if you forget about me?

Elma took a deep breath. She felt her blush increase.

\- And I want to make sure that you know what you are getting into with being with me, a xenoform.

-Wait, does that mean that _we_ does not have a future? – asked Cross, his voice shivering.- You don't feel the same love as humans? Are the anatomical differences going to make it impossible?

-No, it's nothing like that. As Vandahm would put it, _we_ _will have a lot of mountains to climb_ – said Elma with a distant look.

-For you, I would climb them – offered Cross. He knew it was cheesy but did not know what else to say.

-I know you would Cross. But that's not the point. The point is: are you absolutely sure about _we_? Are you ready to hear insults because I 'manipulated' humanity into going to Mira or having constant funny stares at you?

Cross opened his mouth to argue but he had no words. He recalled their conversation in Leroy's and Levina's wedding. With a sad knowing glance, Elma continued.

-I'm sorry that me, my nature and my actions conditioning this… my dear – Elma hesitated as she gently lifted a hand and caressed Cross's cheek. Elma's voice dropped a bit at the last part, as 'my dear' were words that she never imagined she would pronounce them again.

-Yeah I guess – confessed Cross. It was difficult to speak when one of Elma's hands were on your cheek.

However, he realized that Elma had been the first to tell her feelings. She was the pioneer for this relationship to happen and now it was his turn to demonstrate the he was on board.

Cross slowly leaned again towards Elma making it clear that this was his decision. Their lips met and it was special for both of them. It was one of those kisses that was longed for a long time. It was short and sweet.

When they separated, both were blushing furiously.

No words were needed. Elma looked at Cross who offered a small smile and gave her hand a light squeeze.

Elma blinked. She realized that she was finally happy. It was a combination of having found the Lifehold Core, expressing the truth and Cross being here. She dropped her hand that was in Cross's cheek. She also realized that it was really _him_. New body and no memories but same sharp mind. The same young colonel that snatched her heart away when she first arrived to Earth. It was liberating to give her heart to him again, even if deep down she knew he always had it.

-So this is love – murmured softly to herself Elma, recalling how she met Cross before the White Whale. It was a shame that Cross did not remember her or those early days.

-I did not catch that – Cross playfully said as he leaned into her ear. – C'mon, I want to hear it.

Elma blushed furiously due to the close contact and to the meaning of Cross's words. Why did humans wanted to hear things explicitly? She had already opened her heart at him and yet he wanted to hear it. Those words. She had forgotten how cheeky Cross could be.

-I- I – Elma took a deep breath.- I love you Cross. I felt a powerful connection the moment I saw you in the stasis pod.

Elma was really embarrassed and he found her reaction very cute. Cross was really surprised that Elma was so bold to explain her feelings but couldn't bring herself to mention those words. Elma's society was truly a mystery.

-I love you Elma – smiled Cross and Elma's blush increased even more to the point that it was brighter than the sunset.


	12. What the future has in store for us

**Chapter 12: What the future holds in store**

-Or how this is only the beginning-

* * *

Elma and Cross returned a few hours later to the Barracks, where Lin was waiting patiently. While it's true that she respected Elma's decisions and orders, she felt like this time Elma had an ulterior motive and knowing her character: _she just had to know_.

-Hi Lin – greeted Cross.

-Welcome home you guys. What took you so long?

-Tatsu is starving!

-Well, I had to ran an errand and I asked Cross for help – Elma smiled while glancing at Cross.

Lin arched an eyebrow as she looked at Elma to Cross and back to Elma. Something had happened: she could feel the different atmosphere between those two.

-Tatsu see couple! – decided to announce Tatsu as discreet as always.

-Okay let me guess. Did that errand had anything to do with…let met think…a _love confession_?- Lin smiled as she touched her hands and clapped.

Cross blushed furiously while Elma maintained the composure but glanced the other way. However, Lin could notice that her eyes had a different glow to them. She met a silent response.

-I'll take that as a yes. So…- Lin smiled mischievously.- Are you guys finally an item?

- _Finally_? – Elma asked amused but couldn't continue the interrogation because Cross interrupted her.

-Eh no. I mean… – Cross glanced at Elma, who nodded. Cross took a deep breath and searched Elma's hand. – Yeah. We were going to tell you tomorrow.

Lin jumped from the good news and laughed while Tatsu was doing his now infamous 'love dance'. She hugged both of them at the same time.

-I am so glad for you guys. It's like a family, right Elma? – Lin said when she parted from the bear hug.

-Indeed. Just like a family – Elma nodded.

Cross took a moment to enjoy the present. He had an amazing leader who loved him, a sister-friend like girl who he adored and a friend-pet like Tatsu which he could always count on. They really looked like a family and Cross was more than happy about that. This moment was perfect.

-I can't believe you tied Elma down- they heard the booming voice of Commander Vandham.

-Good timing as always- Lin sighed as she finished preparing the food.

-Yes, even I was expecting him – Elma smiled fondly. Commander Vandhman was kind of a father figure to her, especially in those confusing days when she first arrived Earth.

-Of course, it had to be him – Cross murmured. Elma nudged her head in his shoulder.

-Well, _well_. When is the wedding? I'll go get my best suit - joked Commander Vandham as he patted Cross's shoulder. Cross could only try to not blush. Although he certainly liked the idea, a wedding was far of his mind.

-Commander, as you would put it, cut the crap- Elma smiled.

-Seriously now, I am glad for you two. Our top BLADE's together. Who would have thought? Especially coming from you Elma…- Commander Vandham crossed his arms. Cross felt like if he married Elma, he would have to ask for his permission.

-I am very lucky that Cross accepts me for who I am – Elma held Cross's hand a bit stronger, her lavender hair reflecting the interior light in a beautiful way. Commander Vandham knew that there was more to those words that Elma lend on but did not pursue it. Lin smiled knowingly. – Am I right in assuming that you have business with us?- Elma asked.

-Right on track as always Elma. The preparations for the exploration of the Lifehold Core are finished. You will depart tomorrow first hour- Commander Vandham explained.

-Understood – Elma nodded.

-How about a meal together to celebrate for Elma and Cross?- Lin asked as she changed the mood. It was time to celebrate. She heard cheers from Vandham, dancing from Tatsu, a rolling of eyes by Cross and a small giggle from Elma.

They all sat down and ate Lin's excellent cooking. Tomorrow was going to be an inflexion point in Human's history.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Elma was shocked to see what the Lifehold Core contained. It was impossible and yet the Mim's still worked. It definitively was Mira's fault. She guessed that even for an advanced civilization such as where she was from, the universe still had unresolved mysteries. That also fitted perfectly with Cross's story and amnesia.

Chausson and Vandham were also surprised. They decided to keep this secret to the rest of NLA until they could find a good reason behind it. Only a few people knew the truth such as Elma's team. Lin was surprised and Cross was shocked and even more puzzled for his amnesic memory. He knew Elma knew more than she let on but did not persuade it. At some point she would have to explain to Cross his whole story but that moment had not arrived.

While the mystery was uncovered, Lin decided to move to the BLADE Engineers division in the industrial district and work on a new revolutionary model on Skell flight, one good enough to help humanity escape Mira's gravity and figure out what exactly was going on. Tatsu followed Lin around although he visited his mamapon often. Lin and Tatsu had really become inseparable friends although the jokes about Tatsu being food were still present. They never seemed to get old.

On her part, Elma decided to take a vacation to explore Mira in depth as she had requested before the final battle with Luxaar. There was even more mysteries and question unanswered apart from the Lifehold Core's one, such as everyone speaking the same language or where was Lao. Cross decided to follow Elma on her vacations as a second in command, even if his real reason was just to spend more time with her.

Humanity had survived the first grand battle for survival but Elma was sure that more were to come. However, as long as she was with Cross, Lin and even Tatsu, she could share the burden. She was not alone anymore.

-So what now? This place feels lonely without Lin and Tatsu around so much- Cross commented as he sat down in the sofa next to his favourite blue crystal haired xeno. They had recently returned from their one month vacation/exploration. Elma had found some answers to her questions of Mira and could not wait for Commander Vandham to read the report.

-I think it's time to move forward – Elma smiled.

Cross was confused a second but immediately caught on. He blushed at the connotation of those words. They had shared kisses and hugs but they were taking things slowly.

-You don't mean…children?- asked Cross nervously.

Now it was Elma's turn to blush. She guessed she had not considered her words carefully enough. Elma was surprised that she wasn't sure on where her opinion was on the point of children.

-No-o – Elma stammered, something very unusual for her. Cross found her reaction endearing.- I mean, I understand your need but we have time. And there's the problem of anatomy and…- Elma composed herself again. There were a lot of moral questions still to answer such as if Cross's Mim was immortal and the consequences of it.- I was thinking on contacting them.

-Them?- Cross arched an eyebrow.

-My civilization. I think it's time to unpack some of Mira's truths – Elma nodded.- My calculations say that they could take a few years to arrive. We have the technology to send the message. It's a bit rudimentary but it will work.

Elma shifted nervously on the couch as she was waiting for Cross's reaction.

-So does that mean I'm meeting your parents?- Cross smiled that unique way of his.

Elma was left speechless. She started laughing and Cross soon joined her. He finally saw her happy. Elma was a xeno that had saved humanity and that everyone respected. Cross was an amnesic BLADE member highly valued. And together, they were just Elma and Cross following the path of their feelings.

* * *

 **Author's note**

This is the end of this fanfic. However, I have a few other ideas in my head as to how to continue this so you will definitely see more of Xenoblade X, Elma and Cross and Mira's mysteries. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading!

PS: This fanfic has 12 chapters and guess what? Xenoblade X also has 12 story chapters. It was actually a coincidence but it is still pretty cool eh?

PSS: I am hoping for a Xenoblade Chronicles X continuation in the Nintendo Switch so bad...


End file.
